Just Another Summer Night
by Catastrophic Tomato
Summary: Lovino can't stop thinking about Gilbert, but how does the latter feel? Rated T for swearing. Prumano


They sat there on the green grass, under the bright, starry summer night sky. This particular activity was normal for them, because they had been doing it for almost a year now. Tonight was different though, because instead of staring at the stars, Lovino was only able to keep his eyes on Gilbert.

_Why can't I look away? When did I become so fixated on this egotistical bastard?_

Those questions ran through Lovino's head the entire time. For some reason, he found Gilbert's body to be even more beautiful than the shining stars above them. He wondered how it would feel to touch him, even for the slightest moment. He wanted to run his fingers through the snowy white hair that rested so wildly atop of Gilbert's head. He then wanted to place his hands on the pale cheeks of the albino man, rubbing them ever so slowly and gently against his seemingly smooth skin. If he suddenly did those things, what would Gilbert think?

_Why is he so pale?_

Lovino could not help but wonder. They spent so much time together outside, during the annoyingly hot-as-hell summer. Yet, Gilbert never tanned.

_I suppose, he looks good like this.._

His skin was almost milky-white, and Lovino adored the way that it glowed in the moonlight. Along with his deep crimson eyes, one would probably think that Gilbert was a vampire of sorts. Oh, how it would feel to get softly bitten by those teeth.

_What the hell am I thinking about? This is so damn ridiculous.. But what else is there to think about?_

The only thing left to think about would be the 'awesome five meters', but no way in hell would Lovino think so pervertedly. After all, he was **not** Francis. He saw himself to have much more class and respect than that 'French bastard', as he would call the guy.

As he sat there, trying to rid his mind of the weird images and thoughts that swarmed into him, his train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Gilbert called out to him.

"Lovi?" Gilbert said, almost causing the little Italian to jump.

"What?" he answered, staring up into the man's eyes only to quickly look away, embarrassed.

"What's the matter? You're fidgeting. Don't wanna be here?"

"Oh, it's nothing.. I'm just a little tired is all," was the only thing that he could think of as an excuse for fantasizing.

After a short moment of awkward silence, _it_ happened.

"Do you wanna… Go out with me?" Gilbert suddenly asked, turning to face Lovino.

His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and it seemed as if his heart began racing a mile a minute. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity slide by him. He had to say _something_, and quickly.

_Alright. Play it cool. Be smooth, you're Italian! You get asked out all the time.. By no one._

"What..?" Lovino responded, almost in a whisper.

_Shit! That was not smooth at all. My reputation is ruined.._

Gilbert let out a loud sigh of impatience then added, "I'm trying to say that.. I want to be your boyfriend!"

Was this really happening? Did he seriously just ask such a thing? Maybe it was all just a prank. What if the British jerk put a spell on Gilbert when he hadn't noticed. Better yet, this was probably all just a _dream_. Surely, he would wake up any second, pissed at how it could not have been reality. Yup, that was definitely the case. Even so, he wanted to know _why_ this was happening.

"Why?" Lovino finally managed to speak once again, and he tried to in a voice as serious as possible.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gilbert asked as he began to frown.

"You're always practically _fawning_ over Feliciano, much to the dismay of that potato head brother of yours. Isn't he the one you like? Don't you want _him_?" he exclaimed, his voice beginning to quiver in that last sentence. He knew it was true, everyone loved Feliciano. They _adored_ him.

Gilbert only chuckled and said, "I admit, Feli is cute. But.. you're the one I want. You're the one that I like. You entertain me, challenge me, and I feel so much more relaxed when I'm with you than with anyone else. I also think you're even _more_ cute than Feli. Hell, you're about as awesome as me! That's saying a lot," he confessed as he moved himself closer to Lovino.

_Does he really think that about me? No one has called me 'cute' since I was a kid.. Does he mean it?_

"Plus, I noticed that you'd been staring at me for quite awhile earlier, not to mention these past couple weeks, too. Surely, you feel something too~?" Gilbert laughed at this fact. He liked teasing Lovino, and he knew exactly how to do it.

Turning bright red, Lovino felt more embarrassed than he had ever before. He didn't want to hear that from the very person he had been doing it to. He didn't even want to hear it from himself, for that matter.

"Bastard! That didn't happen!" He blurted out the first thing he could think of. Even though it clearly _did _happen.

"Oh yes it did~" playing with a strand of Lovino's hair, Gilbert continued to giggle and tease the poor little Italian.

"You're a dumb ass jerk, it didn't happen!" Lovino stubbornly insisted.

"But it did, Lovi~ Just admit it already," Gilbert smiled brightly and inched his face closer to Lovino's.

"I'm telling you, it-" but his sentence was cut off as he felt a pair of soft lips press gently against his own. It was foreign to him, it was strange. Why did it feel so damn amazing, though?

After a few seconds of what seemed to be the most wonderful kiss, Gilbert pulled away and smiled at Lovino, looking him straight in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Again…" Lovino pleaded, almost sounding as if he was _begging _for another kiss from the sexy albino man. He craved those lips, he had dreamed of feeling them against his own for some time now. Although, he would never admit this. Not to anyone.

"Are you my boyfriend~?" Gilbert was teasing him again, insisting on an answer.

"Yes, damn it!" He quickly agreed. He was tired of waiting, and with Gilbert he would no longer be lonely.

Gilbert smirked and suddenly pushed Lovino down so that he was now lying on his back. He then gently positioned his own body on top of Lovino.

"Wait- What are you doing?"

"Relax, Lovi," he reassured him, as he rested his head on Lovino's chest. He listened to the rhythm of his new boyfriend's rapidly beating heart. It was soothing, and gave him a warm feeling.

Hesitantly, Lovino lifted his hand and placed it on Gilbert's head, running his fingers through his hair.

_It really is soft.. I could play in it all night.._

And so, they laid there on the cool grass, listening to the sounds of the late summer's wind and the crickets that seemed so close, yet so far.

"Gilbert.. I love you." He was finally able to say it, it felt like a weight being lifted from his entire body. In return, he felt as if he had a butterfly farm in his stomach., his chest tightened, and he developed a lump in his throat.

Quickly lifting his head from Lovino's chest, Gilbert gazed into the eyes of the only person that had ever said such words to him. To love, and then be loved, was a feeling unimaginably great. He wouldn't be able to describe it if he were to ever tell someone.

"I love you too, Lovino," he wanted to make that clear, because it was the obvious truth, "and you look incredibly cute when you're blushing like that. You're as red as a tomato!"

Lovino giggled softly, he probably did actually look like a tomato right now. There's no way anyone could _not _furiously blush from being told they were loved by the person whom they love most.

"You're.. even more cute when you're smiling like that. I wish I could make you smile."

"Idiot.. You _do_ make me smile. Stay with me, and I'll continue to smile. Only for you," and Lovino smiled once again, pulling Gilbert into another deep, passionate kiss.

_I wish to make you smile, too. If we could smile together, then nothing else really matters._


End file.
